Someday we will meet again
by CatPierce
Summary: We all want a happy ending, right?


Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer (sadly) owns the twilight series and not me, I just barrow a few of the characters.

Here with me - Dido.

Megan´s Pov

I ran the fastest I could and almost tripped. My laughter died out when I heard his steps behind me, suddenly I was no longer running I was on the ground with him on top of me. He was so near me, but at the same time so far away. I felt his breath on my face, and all I wanted was to feel his lips against mine.

'' Seth.. '' I whispered. His finger followed the outline of my nose, he touched my eyelids and finally my lips. I almost begged him to kiss me. His lips touched mine, and we moved in sync. Our tongues moving together, and when he pulled away a whine escaped my lips.

Our hands where locked together when we walked back home, we where outside my house and I stood on my toes to reach his full lips. The kiss lasted only a second, then he returned back to the forest. Continuing his job, to protect the people he loved. I sighed, and opened the front door. There stood the bags, the bags that would break his heart. I always knew that Seth and I was not meant to be, my past were a proof of it and the imprint as well. I started to shake, it was not like we didn´t love eachother because we did. But fate was not on our side.

The next day I moved fast, I knew that Seth took his time sleeping. So he was wide awake when he was with me, tears where flowing down my cheeks. But I knew this was the right thing to do. I, just as him, needed to protect the people I loved. If I stayed hell would brake loose, maybe I was scared after all? Maybe I wanted to leave him? Maybe I needed my space? And maybe I was just selfish? I actually think that the last alternative is the right one, of course my past (as usual) had something to do with it. But I also think that I was afraid of the commitment, the idea of loving somebody else was extremely scary. I remember our first meeting like it was yesterday..

_'' Me and my friends was on the beach in La Push, the guys was playing football and did not want us to play (cause we were.. girls) but as the stubborn person I am, I played anyway. I was running after the ball and into a chest. I almost fell but someone caught me, when I looked up I saw Him. The most beautiful man I ever seen before. His beautiful chocolate eyes and his smooth black hair. Then he smiled, and I was trapped. ''_

I took a last look at the house I was now leaving, the memories, the .. I shook my head, if this was going to work I could not stay here anymore. I locked the front door, and went into my car. Driving through La Plush was not a pleasant sight, everything reminded me off him. Even the clouds looked like him. I scowled at the review mirror, it was tauting me. Calling me a coward, and it had a point.

After a few hours I was at the airport, I was just boarding the plane when I heard him. His voice, I turned around and saw his desperate face. I dried my tears and walked in the plane. The last thing I saw was his shaking frame and tears in his eyes, just like a few months ago.

_'' He told me that he was a werewolf, I believed him. You may ask me how I dared to believe him so fast. That was because he were my Seth and my Seth was not a liar. He showed me, and I was stunned. _

_- '' Seth, I know you´re different and all. But you are not the only one, remember when we just met and I said that I was a very complicated person? '' He nodded._

_- '' Remember that. ''_

Five years later and I was back in the town I once lived in. The decision I made still haunted me, but I knew it was the right one. I stood at the border and wanted to cross it, I wanted to see him.. just for a little second. But I knew that my new.. life was not appreciated on the other side. But at that moment I did not care, I crossed the line and walked into the war zone. I found his scent immediately, as I stood in the shadows I saw the life that could have been mine. He and _she _was sitting in two chairs in front of the house and looked at their two children - a boy and a girl. I could see how he looked at her, like she was the most important person in the whole world and for him she probably was. Suddenly he looked up and our eyes met, I took a step back and started to run. Just like the summer day for five years ago he was chasing me, but this time I had the upper hand. I crossed the line once again and stopped. He stood on the other side with pleading eyes, but I knew that I could not stay here.

'' Goodbye Seth. '' He opened and closed his mouth, no words came out. Eventually he nodded, and I knew that he was going to survive. He had his life, and I had mine. Just like it´s supposed to be.

After that I walked to my car and never looked back. As I said before, I am a very comlicated person.

A/N: This was actually not the story I told you guys about, this story just came to me. A bit sad, but I like it. Hopefully you enjoy just much as I did. Okey, I was not happy with my story. So I wrote a bit more, I think that the story is some what complete now. Have a good on.


End file.
